


10.22

by Noturbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, end of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/pseuds/Noturbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been much discussion as to how Supernatural will end. Both Jared and Jensen have mentioned going out like Butch and Sundance. Others have mentioned having it all be a joke by Gabriel. After reading these discussions, I've come up with my own mini episode. Based on the character from season four, After School Special and some dialogue from that episode.  </p><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Screencaps 1 and 2 from screencapped.net edited by me, screencap/eidt 3 by Lipglosskaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10.22

 

**November 1997**

The bell has rung, but Mr. Wyatt has asked Sam to stay after class.

“Sam, you know this assignment was non-fiction, right?” the teacher asked peering over his glasses.

“Yes, Mr. Wyatt.”

“So you and your family killed a werewolf last summer, huh? Why would you write something like this, Sam?” He held the paper up as he spoke.

Sam sighed, “It doesn't matter. As soon as my dad gets back, we're leaving, so you can flunk me if you want to.”

Mr. Wyatt shook his head sadly, “I'm not flunking you. I'm giving you an 'A'. Now aside from the werewolf, is that really how you'd describe your family?” He handed the paper to his student.

Barely over the mention of earning an 'A', Sam stammered, “Y-yeah.”

The teacher smiled at the relief that shown on his pupil's face. “Anyway, it's good, Sam. It’s really good. Have you ever thought about pursuing writing?”

Sam shrugged, “I can't. I have to go into the family business.”

“Family business?”

“Yeah, my, aah -- my dad's a mechanic. So I have to be a mechanic, too.”

The teacher grimaced. “Do you want to go in the family business, Sam?”

Sam's brow wrinkled in thought. “No one's ever asked me that before.”

The teacher smiled slightly. “Well... I don't want to overstep my bounds here, but... you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Look, I mean, I know what it's like. I come from a family of surgeons, and that wasn't me. So, you know, I traded in the money and prestige of being a doctor for all the glamour you see around you. But the point is... there may be three or four big choices that shape someone's whole life, and you need to be the one that makes them, not anyone else. You seem like a great kid, Sam. Just live the life you want to live.”

It wasn't much, those few words, that brief exchange between a teacher and one of a hundred different students he taught over his career. But they were enough to plant a seed in Sam Winchester's mind, a seed that set him on a course far removed from the “family business”.

**2013**

“It's good, Sammy. A little weird, but definitely good.”

“Really? You liked it?” Sam had nearly collapsed into his chair at his brother's praise.

“Yeah, man, you know I don't normally read this kind of stuff for fun, but I'm telling you I was hooked by the first page.” Dean smiled at the relief his words painted on his brother's face. Even across the Skype connection, he could tell Sam had been nervous. “There is _one_ thing, though...” Dean scratched the back of his neck and ducked his head demonstrating his obvious reluctance to criticize anything his brother did.

“What?” Sam demanded, sitting up suddenly and grabbing a pen to take notes at his brother's suggestion.

“Uh, well, I think you should change the names. I mean, someday your kids are going to read this and...”

Sam chuckled, his nerves gone. “Dean, don't worry, that's the rough draft. But you know, you **are** the big brother and I just couldn't hear a different name as I wrote. I sent it to the publisher, but my editor changed the names.”

Dean nodded his understanding. “Well then, little bro, I gotta say, I can see this being turned into a Hollywood movie.”

Sam's smile beamed back at him; no one's opinion meant more to him. “Thanks Dean. I'll let you know what the folks at Flying Wiccan think when I hear from them.”

“Dude, you know they're going to love it.” Dean smiled sadly into the tiny camera. “You know Dad would be busting his buttons over this, Mom, too.”

Sam tried not to let his brother see how that sentiment got to him. “Thanks, man.”

* * *

 

 _Supernatural_ had been a success. It wasn't going to be a movie like Dean had thought, but there were talks with one of the smaller networks about making it into a series.

People may be reading _Supernatural_ for the 'scary' stories, but his 'fan mail' was all about the relationship between brothers and how they were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to save the other. 'If they only knew,' Sam thought.

After their father died, Dean ran the family garage singlehandedly. He had worked his ass off to send Sam to college. He never asked for anything in return but for Sam to be happy.

For his part, Sam took every penny of his first royalty check and bought his brother's dream car. He took every penny of the next two checks and had it restored to near mint condition. He couldn't wait to see Dean's face when he pulled up in this '67 Chevy.

* * *

 

Even with the success of his book, Sam was still anxious as he walked the school hallway. He swallowed his nerves and knocked on the classroom door. “Mr. Wyatt?”

The man at the desk looked up. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Uh, hi,” Sam began as he approached the desk. “You probably don't remember me, I'm Sam Winchester, you were my English teacher back in '97 and I just wanted to thank you.”

The man looked like he hadn't a clue who Sam was, but he spoke anyway. “Thank me? Thank me for what?”

“You encouraged me to make my own decisions. You said I didn't have to go into the family business if I didn't want to.”

The teacher looked a bit disappointed. “That advice probably didn't go over too well at home, did it?”

“No sir, it didn't,” Sam chuckled. He straightend his shoulders, reached into coat pocket and said, “but it did lead to this.” He placed a copy of _Supernatural_ on Mr. Wyatt's desk.

The teacher's face broke into a wide prideful smile. “ _Supernatural_ by Sam Winchester.” He turned the book over. “You wrote this?”

Sam nodded. “It's dedicated to you and my brother because you were the only ones to encourage my wild fantasies.”

The man squinted up at Sam. “Sam Winchester, yes, I rememeber. You wrote that werewolf story.” He quickly turned to the dedication page and read it to himself. “Sam,” he said with a voice too thick with emotion to go on.

Sam could see the emotion covering the man's face and quickly added, “There's already a sequel and there's talks of a television show.” Mr. Wyatt looked up at him in awe. “I just wanted, I _needed_ you to know you made a difference. Without you, without Dean, I'd be working in my dad's garage.”

 

As if he knew the exact moment Sam had left Mr. Wyatt's classroom, Sam's cell phone sounded Dean's ringtone. “Hey, how'd your 'O Captain, my Captain' moment go with Mr. Wyatt?”

Sam waved a few students across the sidewalk before he pulled into traffic. “He was surprisingly emotional, Dean.”

“Well, of course. What'd you expect when his star pupil returns with a copy of his book no less.” Sam could hear Dean rustling on the other end of the line. “What time do you think you'll get into town? Jamie's been working me like a dog to get the place ready for you.”

“Dean, I told you guys not to go to any trouble.”

“Yeah, well tell her that,” Dean grumbled before adding, “Kevin is so excited to see his famous uncle you'd think it was Christmas.”

Sam smiled at the fake annoyance in his brother's voice. “Well, I'm picking up Sarah and Amy at the station in thirty and then we'll be on our way. So, I'm guessing an hour? Maybe a little more?”

“Perfect. See you soon, Bitch.”

“Not if I see you first, Jerk.”

 


End file.
